


Battery is low and it's getting dark

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Original Work, The Rovarians
Genre: Last Opportunity's Journey, Mars, Solar System, Space Vehicles - Freeform, battery is low, flashfic, it's getting dark, space
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Sulla Terra è il mese di giugno 2018, su Marte sono mesi che una tempesta di sabbia globale imperversa sul pianeta, una tra le più lunghe e pericolose degli ultimi tempi; il rover Opportunity non riesce più ad andare oltre e opera la su ultima comunicazione con gli esseri umani.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Battery is low and it's getting dark

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea per questa piccola flash è arrivata grazie ad un piccolo prompt suggerito su facebook tramite il post di un'amica.  
> Non so se qualcosa del genere sia già stato scritto, spero vivamente di no, ma quella frase "My battery is low and it's getting dark" credo sia rimasta nei ricordi del mondo e a distanza di due anni, mi si stringe ancora il cuore.  
> E' un aspetto ormai romantico entrato a far parte del nostro immaginario collettivo.

***

La polvere del deserto picchietta sul metallo, il vento scuote gli ingranaggi, non si vede nulla nel giro di miglia, la telecamera registra poche cose sul terreno.

Se ci fosse una persona, sul Rover Opportunity, quello che vedrebbe non sarebbe altro che una tempesta di polvere rossa, una luce solare opaca e rossastra attraverso le onde della baraonda di sabbia, nessun orizzonte di fronte a sé.

Opportunity resiste, cammina, si sposta, cerca di uscire fuori dal ciclone – non ha più nessun collegamento con quei piccoli esseri biologici chiamati “umani” che lo hanno spedito sul pianeta rosso; cerca di fuggire, di continuare a raccogliere informazioni, ma Marte in quei mesi è implacabile.

Poi una nuova connessione si ristabilisce e la tempesta comincia a passare. Ma ormai non c’è abbastanza tempo, i pannelli solari non riescono a raccogliere i raggi del Sole a causa della troppa sabbia accumulata, che il piccolo robot non sa di dover rimuovere poiché non ha nemmeno i mezzi per farlo; perché è troppo tempo che Opportunity viaggia in modalità di risparmio energetico.

Gli “umani” lo raggiungono, gli impulsi della macchina danno conferma dall’avvenuta ricezione – ormai c’è solamente una cosa che può fare, ovvero trasferire dati un’ultima volta.

Una macchina non ha cuore né anima, non sa che sono passati 15 anni da quando è giunto su quel pianeta alieno; il suo lavoro è sempre stato uno soltanto, poi dislocato in diverse mansioni, tutte atte a raccogliere dati.

E mentre le ultime informazioni lasciano Marte e giungono sulla Terra, le persone su quest’ultima piangono davanti agli schermi dei loro computer, perché un’avventura spaziale si conclude in quel momento.

È come se la macchina avesse un cuore, è come se esalasse l’ultimo respiro, dopodiché rimane solo il silenzio.

“La mia batteria è scarica e sta diventando buio”.


End file.
